Zelda
Z E L D A Please do not use Zelda/the content/the picture without my consent please and thank you! Zelda is Jacquelyn's main SandWing mascot. Canon infobox art by Nightstrike and modern infobox art by Nightstrike. Infobox picture by Mistystar the hybrid. Appearance Zelda has a long neck and is anatomically and biologically built to survive in the desert. Her fire is said to have a gold tinge to it. She has a pale gold body and off-white scales to blend into the desert sand. Her snout and wings are littered with brown speckles sort of something like human freckles. Her snout is short and compact, with a nose spike, and a smaller horn under her ear. She has a plain snout, with a triangular pattern on her wings but nothing more. Zelda has a auburn ridge going from her head and about 3/4 of her tail, a forked black tongue, and glittering black eyes, and is armed with a venomous, scorpion-like barb on the end of her tail. She seems to walk on her toes. Zelda has a pale yellow underbelly and tail. Her build is simple and just right for a SandWing. Personality Zelda is depicted as a kind and benevolent dragon. As the head of the council, she is wise beyond her years and intelligent enough to rule her tribe if she wanted to. She always wishes to do what is right for others and is extremely self-sacrificing. Though not always capable of defending herself or others on her own, she does not quit and tries to aid allies when she needs their help She is also forgiving towards former enemies even when they have harmed her in someway. However, she is extremely loyal towards ones she cares for (such as her mate) and doesn't tolerate it when someone harms them. Sometimes Zelda is seen with a slightly playful personality and more casual attitude. However, this is likely due to the fact she was not raised as royalty from birth. Additionally, she has a tomboyish qualities. Abilities Zelda has two main SandWing defenses which is the ability to breathe fire and poison other dragons with her venomous barbed tail, which she uses by stabbing the enemies' hearts, spines, and skulls. The venom in her tail acts like scorpion venom. This venom may possibly target blood cells to let bacteria set in. A dragon inflicted with it turns black and becomes infected, with the darkness spreading gradually. The venom sac, which carries the venom, is most likely located right under the barb. The venom's lethality depends on the dosage. A full dose can kill almost instantly, while a smaller dose kills slowly. If it is not a full dose, it can be countered by the juice from a brightsting cactus, which grows commonly outside Thorn's stronghold, and is shown to be sold in the Scorpion Den. She is also able to survive extended periods of time without water and can bury herself in the desert sand to camouflage herself, usually against enemies and for protection. She can also eat very little, and do not need much to get by. Zelda can also radiate moderate heat from her scales, no matter what the temperature outside. She had the best hearing out of all the Tribes, along without that she also, has a good sense of smell. As as dragonet she was taught how to hold her tail in a certain way, as to not accidentally harm another dragon. Zelda is also known to hold her tail in a more threatening manner, mimicking that of a scorpion's threatening stance. History One night when the moons were hidden behind the clouds a dragoness hatched. As she peeped her head out of the shell she looked up and saw a dragoness and her husband looking down at her. The mother picked her up and said "This is the happiest day of our life so we shall call her Zelda meaning happiness and blessed". However, soon around the time Zelda turned three her mother passed away. No one knows what happened or if they do no one will tell her. She has tried to find out but everyone pretend like it's a crime to speak of her mother. The dragonet attended school at a very early age and soon excelled quicker then her class mates. Than when she was four the Queen hand choose her to become the bride of her son. Of course the two dragonets were still to young so Zelda went to live in the palace with the Queen. She learned quickly and got along with the Queens son great. Before long Zelda was wiser than the Queen herself and instead became a General or commander of the army. Zelda was good at her job and captured many thugs and criminals. She made sure each prisoner got proper care and was locked up securely in a cell they couldn't escape from. By the end of the year Zelda had captured all the criminals on her list to find while others still hadn't found or caught the ones on their list. In another two years every dragon who had done something terrible enough to be imprisoned was in prison 'cept the ones in the scorpion den. Relationships Name: Thorn Zelda was sent to live in the Queen's palace when she was about 4 or 5. Thorn was to teach young Zelda how to become a great Queen. Name: Sunny Zelda doesn't really come in contact with Sunny often. This is because the dragoness is off running a school. However, they have somethings in common and don't mind sharing some coffee and carrots over some catch up time. They aren't best friends just friends. Name: Smolder He is like a uncle figure to her just like Thorn is a aunt like figure to her. Sometimes Smolder helps her bake a pie or desert even know he's a terrible cook. But he's the only way she can get in the kitchen. Name: Qibli He's like a cousin to Zelda since Thorn did adopt Qibli. However, it seems as if Qibli follows her around everywhere when he has nothing to do and is sometimes a pest. Other times they will read her a scroll while she's busy with chores. At times they will play fight for practice. Name: Blaze Zelda has taken to treating Blaze as her mother. Blaze in return spoils Zelda and treats her like a daughter knowing that the younger dragoness looks up to her in kindness. Blaze knows this and tries to be the best motherly figure possible. Name: Rhoam Rhoam is Zelda's father, and he taught her every skill she need to know to survive. When she was young he sent her to school so she would become one of the wisest dragons to ever live. Trivia *Zelda was raised to become a princess and one day will marry Queen Thorns son. *She is named after Zelda from the princess from the video game The Legend of Zelda *Her name means "Blessed" or "Happiness". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Other) Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Status (Prodigy)